Lum Invader
is a fictional character and the main protagonist from Rumiko Takahashi's manga and anime series Urusei Yatsura. She is often believed to be the main protagonist of the series due to her iconic status. However, Takahashi has stated that Ataru Moroboshi is the main character. She is named Lamu in Animax's English-language dub of the series, and in the Italian anime dub as well. Her name comes from popular 1980s swimsuit model Agnes Lum, as well as Rumiko Takahashi's nickname of "Rum" or "Lum" (from the interchangeable sound of the R's and L's in Japanese). Lum is considered a magical girlfriend, though significantly different from others such as Belldandy of Oh! My Goddess and Ai of Video Girl Ai. While the latter two are openly considered "ideal" women by the protagonists of their respective series, Ataru rarely indicates publicly that Lum is anything other than the opposite of ideal. History Lum is royalty and the daughter of the Oni alien Invader and is capable of flying and generating massive electrical discharges. She generally wears a tiger-striped bikini and Go-Go Boots (based on the tiger-striped loinclothes of mythical oni) which highlight her shapely figure, and has two tiny horns on her head that, when sprayed with a special solution, can be shaped to resemble barrettes. When these horns are removed (or when specially blessed yellow ribbons are tied around them), her electric and flying abilities disappear and she becomes a regular girl. She grew up on her homeworld Oniboshi a precocious girl and attended primary school with Benten of the Oni's rivals, the Lucky Gods, Oyuki, the ice princess, and Ran. There the four of them developed a reputation for causing massive amounts of trouble. Ran often got roped into their mischief and then took all the blame, while Lum got off unharmed, which later lead Ran to seek revenge. In junior high school, Lum, Benten, and Oyuki's reputation grew into them becoming a vicious sukeban gang. Lum later got engaged to a handsome Oni named Rei, but rejected him because of his shallowness. When she was seventeen, the Oni attempted to invade the planet Earth, an event that would change her life forever. That day, Lum met Ataru Moroboshi for the first time. He had been randomly selected by computer to face her in a game of tag with the fate of the earth on the line. Ataru had been promised marriage by his then-girlfriend Shinobu if he could win, which spurred him to success, but upon catching Lum he declared "Now I can get married!" Lum misinterpreted this as a proposal to herself and accepted it. Because engagements are sacred on her planet, she is determined to be married to Ataru for the rest of her life. Since then, she has forced her way into his life as his "loving wife," much to his chagrin because it compromised his ability to flirt. The relationship between Lum and Ataru has been called "a humorously exaggerated parody of a common Japanese husband and wife dynamic." Personality Because of her gorgeous appearance, Lum has become extremely popular with the boys at Tomobiki High School. Despite this, she refutes all of their advances since she is devoted to Ataru. Most of the time, she is very laid back, enjoying the quirks and perks of life on Earth. But she is quick to anger and responds with powerful electric discharges to anyone who enraged her, usually Ataru or any person who attacks or insults her "Darling". Once the threat passes, Lum reverts to her usual vibrant attitude. Lum is very intelligent, but very naive about life on earth, with a worldview comparable to that of a kindergartener. She does not understand why the other boys at school feel that Ataru is not good enough for her, but she cares about their well-being. She has successfully adapted herself to life on Earth thanks to her technology. She still struggles to keep her younger cousin Ten from wreaking havoc thanks to his own naiveté about human behavior, though. For the most part, however, people who look at her for the first time view her as a highly attractive schoolgirl. Lum is well-versed in the use of technology, and carries a variety of advanced gadgets from her society with her, with the stranger gadgets hidden in her bikini top. But while her intentions in operating them are often noble, such as copying a notebook to help Ataru study for an exam, the results are rarely what Lum intends. This may be in part because she is naive regarding the customs of Earth, so she often misunderstands what people say. The best example of this is her innocent misinterpretation of Ataru's victory yell after he defeated her in tag. She believed it to be an instant marriage, rather than a proposal, or even just the celebratory shout it really was. She drinks Tabasco sauce as if it were juice and the food she cooks is violently spicy. It does not stop her from trying to prepare edible victuals, and she enjoys preparing food for Ataru, who angers her by refusing to consume it. Eating umeboshi causes her to get drunk and she dislikes garlic. Despite efforts from everybody she knows to show her the contrary, her love for Ataru remains unchanged because he has consistently proven that he genuinely cares for her well-being in spite of his idiotic facade. These isolated events have convinced Lum that Ataru is indeed the right man for her. Relationship with Ataru Lum has fallen completely in love with Ataru, and refers to him only as . (In the Spanish anime, her name for Ataru is "Tesoro" (literally "Treasure"), and in the Spanish manga, she calls him "Querido" ("Beloved").) Since she considers him to be her husband, she violently shocks him whenever he looks at or flirts with another girl (or if he insults her or does something to make her unhappy), but always forgives him in the end (as she shocks him less and less as the series progresses). Though Lum knows that Ataru cares deeply for her on the inside, she wishes that he would show it more often than he does. Many of the gadgets she keeps in her UFO and her bikini top are designed to meet this end by making him more faithful to her. In the beginning of the series, she constantly hugs and kisses Ataru whether he wants it or not, often infuriating the still-caring Shinobu and the rest of the class. But by the end, Lum has calmed down considerably and simply holds onto his arm whenever they are walking somewhere. She is usually together with Ataru and does almost everything with him, be it eating lunch, going to and from school, or going to a festival. She even enrolled herself in Tomobiki High to spend more time with him, which initially caused her Darling to faint from the shock. Because of this, Lum has come to consider and treat his room as her home, though Ataru insists she sleep in the closet. Takahashi's reason for this is that she believes two high school students shouldn't be sleeping together. Lum did try to get Ataru to sleep with her in early manga chapters and anime episodes (and also spread a rumor that she and Ataru were sleeping together and that she was pregnant with his child, which was designed to make Shinobu angry at Ataru), but Ataru flatly refused. In one episode, she does share Ataru's bed, but only after fitting him in a bulky insulated suit to protect him from accident electric shocks in her sleep. Lum is considered the embodiement of the struggle facing modern Japanese women: how to be independent and still fulfill the traditional role of loving wife and mother. While she is very independent minded, she continues to be supportive and loving of Ataru no matter what happens throughout the entire series. Speech Lum refers to herself in the first person as and is famous for usually ending her sentences with or simply . When used by itself, "daccha" means "Yes". This speech type is a rather saccharine, "cute" type of speech. A similar speech pattern appears in Takahashi's debut work Katte na Yatsura, where the dappyamen add at the end of all of their sentences. AnimEigo's English dub of the first two episodes of the TV series, Those Obnoxious Aliens, attempted to approximate Lum's "daccha" speech pattern with "icha," which in English means nothing. None of the other American- or British-made dubs of Urusei Yatsura TV episodes or movies have tried a similar English approximation of "daccha." Reception Lum is a well known and popular character in Japan, and has been described as "the original Otaku dream girl". On 4 April 1982, Lum and other characters from Urusei Yatsura appeared in two public service announcements for Kansai Electric Power Company regarding being careful with kites and koinobori around electrical lines. Hirano Fumi, the voice of Lum, did the main voice overs for the commercials. Merchandise featuring Lum continues to be popular, and her image appears on a wide variety of printed, commercial, and electronic media. Thirty years after she was introduced (in 1978), pachinko machines featuring Lum are still being made. Lum also appeared wearing a Hanshin Tigers uniform in a series of numbered collector covers of the Daily Sports (a daily sports newspaper published in Japan) from 2003-08-12 to 2003-09-15. Comiket organiser Ichikawa Koichi has described Lum Invader as being both the source of moe and the first tsundere, a character type which alternates between being harsh and being loving. Bome, a sculptor of anime-style figurines, felt that Lum was the first female lead character in a shonen manga work, and was inspired by Lum to create a line of "oni-musume" (she-devil) figurines. Matthew Sweet introduced many people in the United States to Lum through clips in his music video "I've Been Waiting". Sweet also has a tattoo of Lum. A parody of Lum and Ten can be seen in the street in an issue of the Futurama comic. Lum has red hair and the tiger stripes on her now brown clothes. References Category:Extraterrestrial superheroes Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Fictional demons Category:Fictional princesses Category:Fictional ogres Category:Television superheroes Category:Urusei Yatsura characters es:Lum Invader it:Lamù (personaggio) ja:ラム (うる星やつら)